


1869

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Collars, Drabble and a Half, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: What got Jack through when he ended up in 1969 Cardiff?
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Original Female Character(s), Jack Harkness/Other(s)
Kudos: 7





	1869

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to two other, previously unconnected, drabbles: [Right Place, Wrong Time](http://unfeathered.livejournal.com/15130.html) and [Lick Here](http://unfeathered.livejournal.com/59869.html) (my Userpic Drabble)
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/74544.html) on 17 February 2008

The collar was a gift from the widow who took him in after he landed in Cardiff in the early hours of Christmas morning, 1869. He was lost and flailing, trapped in a time – on a planet – that wasn't his, and he'd given up. He was slowly freezing to death in the snow by the time Hannah found him, long after sunrise, on her way to church.

She brought him home, warmed him with blankets and brandy and later with love. And in time, she gave him, if not hope, then at least some measure of calm and acceptance. Some peace.

She'd given him the collar as a tangible, physical symbol of being wanted, needed. He'd cherished it, a daily reminder that he had something, someone to live for.

It would be a long time yet before he found out that living was something he didn't have a choice about.


End file.
